


Come to Me

by Miya_Morana



Series: Mind Trick [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard can't help but use his mind-control powers, just a little bit. After all, he knows he can't make them do anything they don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Me

Richard's always known that he's different. That he can make people _do_ things. Never things they don't want to do, at least on a subconscious level, but still. He tries very hard not to abuse this ability of his. But sometimes, just sometimes, he can't help himself.

It's all Misha's fault anyway. Misha's always babbling about the fanfics, so _of course_ it puts ideas in Richard's head. And Misha's hands are just mesmerizing.

Jensen's not helping, evidently, with his shy smiles and the way he stares at Misha, the way he stares at Richard, too, and discreetly licks his lips. His gorgeous lips that look like they've been made to suck on cocks.

So yes, it's their fault if Richard's been jerking off thinking about Misha's hands and Jensen's lips ever since they started shooting _Changing Channels_, months ago. It's there fault if he started getting hard at inappropriate moments when they were working on _Hammer of the Gods_, with Misha always lurking around set. And It's completely their fault if, now that they're all together again, in Rome of all places, Richard can't help but use his powers, just a little bit.

After all, he knows he can't make them do anything they don't want to.

It's the last day of the con, and they've all gone back to their respective rooms, but Richads knows them well. They won't be sleeping yet. He starts with Jensen. Sitting on his bed, he reaches for the younger man's mind, and smiles when he finds him thinking about Misha's hands. It's easy to push his imagination a bit farther, to make him wonder what these hands would feel like on his skin.

In his room, Jensen shifts uncomfortably. It's a bit too warm and he tugs at his shirt to make some air.

Richard goes deeper into Jensen's mind, finds what he's looking for. An image of himself, all flirt and innuendo and promises of sin, and Richard is surprised and flattered by it. He pushes the image at the top of Jensen's mind and retreats from it, keeping a thin link between them.

Then he goes looking for Misha's mind. Misha's talking to his wife. About all the things he'd like to do to Jensen. And his wife is approving each and everyone of them. Richard goes through Misha's mind, finds how the other man sees him. Amusing and fun. Intriguing. He takes that part of mystery and fun and brings it out, whispering in Misha's mind to ask his wife about being allowed to fuck him, too.

When Misha does, Richard goes back to his own mind, another thin link connecting their thoughts. He waits, just a little bit, for Misha to finish his phone call. Then he whispers into his and Jensen's minds, pulling them to him. _Come to me_.

A minute later, there's a lazy knocking on the door. Even if Richard hadn't known Misha's room was the closest, even if he wasn't still partially aware of his co-worker's mind, there's something slow and suggestive in the knocks, something that screams of Misha.

Richard gets up and walks to the door, trying to keep his breathing even. Which isn't so easy to do with hard-on is pressing against his jeans at every step he takes. He opens the door and raises a suggestive eyebrow at Misha who's leaning against the frame.

"Can I come in?" Misha's voice is low, deep, but not Castiel-like rough. It does things to Richard's stomach, and the smaller man steps back to let Misha in.

As soon as the door is closed, Misha's hands are in Richard's hair, long elegant fingers threading through it. His piercing blue eyes are staring at him, asking for permission, and Richard smiles, tugs the other man closer and presses their lips together.

Misha's mouth is slow and lazy, and sinfully skilled, like the rest of the man. His tongue laps inside Richard's mouth teasingly, his teeth scrape Richard's lips, and all the while his fingers play with Richard's hair, and Richard might have fantasized about this but the reality of it is so much more dizzying, so he fists his own hands in Misha's clothes to steady himself.

Misha huffs amusement in his mouth, grinds their hips together. He's already hard, just as hard as Richard, and they are wearing too many clothes. Richard slips his hands under Misha's shirts, drags the layers up to press his palms on Misha's strong stomach, his delicious chest. Misha takes a sharp in-breath, breaks the kiss. His hands leave Richard's hair to pull at his own shirts, taking them off swiftly.

They're kissing again, and Misha's deft fingers are on Richard's crotch, palming his cock through the thick material of his jeans. He fumbles a little with the button and the fly, and then his hand is sliding inside Richard's boxer shorts, wrapping around his cock, and Richard moans low in his throat.

There's a soft, hesitant knock on the door and Misha jumps a little, startled. He takes his hand out of Richard's pants, starts to bend down to pick up his discarded shirts, but Richard grabs his arm.

"Trust me?" he asks with a predatory smile and a glint in his eyes. He whispers words of assurance into Misha's mind and, when Misha nods, opens the door.

Jensen, who had been biting his lips, wondering if coming here was really a good idea, looks up. As he takes in Misha's bare chest, Richard's open jeans and the two men's general state of arousal, his jaw falls slightly open and his cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink. He looks like he's about to say something, to apologize and run away, but before he does Richard extends his hand in a silent invite. After a second's hesitation, Jensen takes it.

The door slaps closed behind them as Richard and Misha pull Jensen in their embrace. Richard grabs Jensen's neck and presses their mouths together, while Misha plasters himself against Jensen's back, hands on Jensen's hips, and starts devouring the younger man's neck and throat.

Jensen's lips are full and soft and slightly shaking against Richard's. They are every bit as delicious as Richard thought they would be. He slides his tongue between them and they part easily. Jensen starts really kissing him back, then, and where Misha had been slow and deliberate Jensen is quick and enthusiastic. His hands are in Richard's clothes, his strong palms flat against his back.

Richard can feel Misha's hands working Jensen's pants open and decides to help him. Jensen is moaning in his mouth as their combined hands work his jeans open and push them down. They end up in a pool around Jensen's ankles, soon followed by the actor's underwear.

Richard wraps his fingers around Jensen's thick cock and feels Misha's hand brush his as Misha reaches for Jensen's balls, rolling them with deft fingers. The Texan is a wanton mess between their bodies, assaulted by Richard and Misha's hands and mouths. He digs his fingernails in the skin of Richard's back, breaking their kiss to throw his hand backwards on Misha's shoulder with a loud, obscene moan.

Richard's mouth latches to Jensen's neck as he starts moving his hand, slowly pumping Jensen's dick. He nibbles the younger man's ear and slides a hand around his back to support him, brushing against Misha's stomach. Richard's cock is achingly hard inside his boxer short, pressing against Jensen's thigh.

"Jensen," he says in a low, almost threatening voice. "I want your pretty lips on my dick. I want to feel your mouth stretched around me as Misha fucks your tight ass. How would you like that?"

Jensen's breathless, bucking his hips in Richard's hand, gripping Misha's arm for support. "Very... very much!" he moans. Richard's eyes meet Misha's. They are dark, his pupils blown wide with lust. He seems to approve of this plan. Richard feels Misha's fingers join his on Jensen's cock, and Jensen tenses up in their arms, his pretty lips opening in a sharp cry, coming all over their hands.

"Time to move this party to the bed, I think." Misha's voice is low and hungry. Jensen's still coming down from what looked like a mind-blowing orgasm but Richard nods in approval. The three of them move towards the bed, taking their clothes off as they go.

It doesn't take long for them to end up on the soft sheets of the hotel bed, Misha's lubed fingers deep in Jensen's ass and the younger actor bent over Richard's crotch, breath heavy on the other man's leaking cock, hands going up and down Richard's parted legs. Misha's fingers are coaxing little strangled noises out of him, delicious surprise and pleasure.

Richard places a gentle hand on Jensen's neck and pushes him lower. _Suck me_, he demands without words. He shivers when these beautiful, round lips stretch around his cock and he slides into deep, hot wetness. Richard watches, mesmerized, as his dick disappears inside Jensen's mouth. Their eyes meet for a moment, but then Misha must have done _something_, because Jensen's lids close as he moans loudly around Richard's cock and fuck! that's divine.

Richard's head hits the headboard and he takes in the view before him. Jensen's kneeling on the mattress, head low between Richard's legs where he's sucking him enthusiastically, ass high and pushing back against Misha's fingers. Misha's looking at Richard as he twists his wrist, and Jensen almost chokes around Richard's cock. Richard gasps at the delicious sensation and Misha laughs, a deep, primal sound that makes both Richard and Jensen shudder.

Then Misha's rolling a condom on his dick, and he's pushing inside Jensen in a swift slap of hips, eyes closing at the tightness of his co-star's ass. Jensen's head stills as he breathes loudly through his nose. Richard resists the urge of slamming his hips upwards and fucking that delicious mouth senseless, but barely. His palms caress Jensen's shoulders and neck, fingers playing in his short hair.

When Misha starts moving in and out of Jensen though, Jensen starts to suck him again, making noises in his throat, around Richard's dick. He's pushing back to meet Misha's thrusts, and he looks so debauched, so gorgeous, filled with cocks and begging for more. Misha looks fierce as he fucks him, eyes constantly passing from Jensen's strong body to Richard, and then Jensen's taking him deeper into his throat and it's too much, it's just too much. Richard thrust upwards once, twice, and he comes, buried deep inside Jensen's mouth. The boy struggles to swallow it all, but when he lets go of Richard's cock, lets it slip out of his swollen red lips, there's a white drop of come rolling from the corner of his mouth onto his chin.

Jensen looks up at him, sharp cries of pleasure falling freely from his lips as Misha pounds into him. Richard shifts on the bed, sinks lower under Jensen's body, until their bodies are almost aligned, and he kisses Jensen, licking his own come from the other man's mouth. He raises a hand and takes hold of Jensen's dick, starts jerking him off again. He swallows Jensen's frantic moans as the younger man fucks his hand enthusiastically.

It doesn't take much longer for Jensen to tip over the edge. He bites down on Richard's lip, hard, as he tenses up and comes in long, hot spurs all over Richard's stomach. There's a deep, broken moan as Misha follows, his cock buried inside Jensen.

When everyone starts breathing again, painting, Jensen collapses on one of Richard's side, Misha on the other. Richard sighs happily, wrapping an arm around Jensen. Misha's face is resting on his chest, so he threads his fingers through the man's hair. He's sweaty and sticky with Jensen's come, but he really doesn't want to move right now.

Misha's fingertip dips into the wet mess on his stomach, starts tracing lazy patterns. Richard's cock twitches in interest. With a grin, Richard pushes an image in Misha's mind. The other man groans.

"Later, Speight," he breathes, breath hot against Richard's skin, "later I will fuck you senseless, and so will Jensen."

"Yeah," concurs Jensen, pressing a tired kiss on Richard's neck. "And we'll do it at the same time."

Richard might have just moaned at the imaged popping into _his_ mind.


End file.
